Neji Oneshot
by leagallypsychotic
Summary: This is rated mature for sexual content. Also if you don't understand what is going on then just try to get into contact with me an i will gladly explain. I'm new on this site so i don't know how it works!


**(Also, if you guys dont me then you should know i'm really doing this b/c another site will not let me post this but...as long as i rate this right this site should let me keep this posted so...yeah. If you're confused, i'm sorry, e-mail me if you want to know more)**

**Heads up! Some mature material, skip if you want! You will be warned! 'since I can't really post it anywhere else'.****  
****Neji's pov ****  
**_It's been a few years since I last saw her. And when I say her I mean Lasida Aougiri, the girl who I was interested in since our academy days. Sadly she left the village. I'll tell you why she left. Days after we rescued her she wanted to talk to me in private, but on that day her clan attacked. No...the branch family of her clan attacked, I was shocked and upset, especially when I had to fight her._

_"Why Lasida? Tell me why are you attacking the village?!"__ She said nothing to me which made me wonder, was she playing me the whole time?_

_I didn't care. I had to protect the village. After that the Hokage ordered all branch members of the Aougiri clan to present themselves before the Hokage to decide their fate. At first they were going to be arrested, but Tsunade decided it was a good idea to grant exile. All branch members were to leave the village and never return. Those who attacked the village were shocked. They left quickly, except for one: Lasida._

_"Neji...I-"_

_"Leave you damn traitor!"__ She was sad._

_I didn't care if the traitor was sad or not, I didn't want to see her face ever. At least that's what I thought. She left without saying goodbye to me. But as the years pass by she would visit me on her own accord. I would always threaten her every single time, telling her to leave or I would kill her, but every single time she would ignore me when I would issue such threats. She cut her hair, it's just above her shoulders, and she had gotten taller and her body more mature. Almost every night she would crawl through my window just to see me. Then one night she actually had something to say._

_"Neji..."__ I was in a trance, her voice was so...smooth._

_I let her continue, resisting the urge to hold her and having her whisper to me as I sleep, but if I were to do such a thing then I would never want to let her go. It would be just like the night the two of us spent together before she went on her mission. I just want to hold her so bad._

_"We were not the ones who attacked the village. It was the main family. I don't care if you don't believe me, I just want you to know the truth. While I'm telling you the truth I might as well tell you this. I Love you,"__ And she left._

_My heart was racing at the time and I was eager to see her again like she normally would. I waited for the the next night. She didn't come. Night after night I would wait for her return, but the nights I would wait for her she would never show. She didn't come through my window in over a month, and it broke my heart, I wanted to tell her how much I loved her and how I believe in what she said to me. My heart was slowly breaking._

_"Lasida, come back,"__ I said to myself._

**Your pov **

**  
**You told Neji the truth a month ago and you haven't crawled through his window since then. But that didn't mean that you were not watching him. You wanted to be with him but knew you couldn't. You no longer were a kunoichi of Konoha. You lived in the forest, with no village. Bound to no one. You were no longer an Aougiri. Those who were banished disposed of the name Aougiri and decided to create a new and more powerful clan: The Seirei clan. The people of Konoha don't know of the change, which made the clan happy for once. There was a plan to take revenge on the Aougiri clan for what they did. And it was to happen tomorrow night. Your golden eyes are locked on the body of Neji. He's gotten taller, his hair longer and decided to throw aside his grudge against the main members of his clan so he wears the traditional clothing. You decided to crawl through Neji's window one more time and probably for the last time. You sneak your way 

in and you spot Neji asleep, his hand holding something. You walk over to him and open his hand slowly. It was the necklace you gave him a few years ago. You couldn't help but you place your hand on his cheek and to just rub it. He was awake and you knew it, you smirk and you lean down and press your lips on his. You felt his respond and took hold of you and threw you on his bed, not breaking the kiss. You wrap your arms around his neck and he grips your hips.

YOU ARE WARNED!!

You know where this will lead to and you prayed for it. You mentallythanked Neji for sleeping topless and your hands travle to his waist gripping his pants and tugging on them. Neji pulls your skirt off and you kick off your shoes, helping Neji undress you. His hands grab hold of your top and breaks the kiss for a few seconds and threw your top on the floor. He smirks down at you and you smirk back up at him, "You want this don't you Lasida?"

"You do too Neji," He nods at you and you pull his pants off.

He wastes no time removing your bra and panties, just like you waste no time pulling off his pants and boxers. A grin creeps onto your face as Neji kisses your neck causing you to moan. His hands slowly moved up from your hips to your chest. His warm hands gently cups your breats and he pinches your nipples. You sigh as Neji kept fondling you. You felt his large erection against your thigh and you blush, Neji saw and stops what he's doing. He smirks at you as his right hand travles lower and slowly inserts one finger into you. You arch your back and moan his name which made him become even more aroused. He starts to move his finger to see if you would moan his name again which you did. He decided to take you fully so he pulls his finger out and spread your legs, "You ready for me?"

You snicker and nod, "I'm ready for you anytime Neji."

He bends down and gave you a passionate kiss and he just thrusts into you and you claw his back to ease the pain. Neji breaks the kiss as you try to catch your breath, "What the hell Neji, that hurt."

"You said you were ready."

"Hey, it hurts the first time for a girl!"

"So?"

"So? What I'm saying is- ooooooh Neji faster!" To stop you from arguing he started to thrust into you which worked.

You kept moaning his name and telling him to speed up and to go at it harder. You felt yourself reaching your climax and you arch your back. Neji leans down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, just to tease you and drive you crazy, "More Neji, more!"

You then cummed and thought that Neji was done, but you were wrong. He didn't even cum yet so he wasn't finished with you, and he smirks, "I'm not done with you."

"Oh boy...Oooooooh yes. Harder Neji," He does and just when he was about to cum, you flip him on his back.

"I wasn't expecting that," He mumbled.

"Quiet! Be a good boy Neji and just sit back and enjoy the ride," He snorts.

"You're the one riding," You grind him and he moans.

"Ha ha! Got ya to moan," He ignores you and grabs onto your waist, helping you ride him.

His breathing started to become uneasy and sweat streams down his face, you started to feel weak and you lean down and press your forehead on Neji's shoulder, "Neji..."

"C'mon Lasida, almost...faster," You go faster as Neji moans even louder.

"Lasida!"

"Neji!"

You both cum and you just collapse on Neji and he holds you. You move next to him and you kiss him.

MATURENESS OVER (lol matureness)

You broke the kiss and cuddle into his chest, "I love you Neji and I always will. Remember that."

"I will. And know this, I love you. Now you remember that, Lasida Aougiri," You grin and you peck his lips.

"It's Lasida Seirei. Don't worry Neji, I'm not married, I just changed my name," You said.

"Good...because you're mine and only mine," And you both fall asleep.

You left early in the morning leving Neji a note explaining everything. You told him how your clan will be seeking revenge, but you chose to take no part in it what so ever, and to prove it you will stay with Neji for the night. You did as you said and stayed with Neji as your clan attacked. Because of it you probably wont see Neji, but Neji says otherwise, "Yes or no?"

"To be honest, yes," You promised to be Neji's wife so you could live just outside the village and he would visit you everyday.

The attack was a success, no casualties on your side, but many on the other. No innocent people of Konoha were harmed and you're glad that the ordeal was over. A year has passed and you are living nicely in your new home. You share it with your brother and his girlfriend and your parents live just half a mile away from you. Neji fulfills his promise and visits you everyday even if you two are married now, Neji is told to stay with his clan until he's a 18 which is a few more months away. Chain is making baby noises ata babyand making funny faces as his girlfriend feeds the newborn.

"He's to young to know what you're doing is for his entertainment," Said Komiko.

"It's called practice love," A knock is heard at the door and Chain answers.

"Well well well! If it isn't my brother-in-law Neji, what bring you here?" Said Chain acting like the idiot he is.

"Why else wouldn't I be here? I'm here to visit my wife and son," He walks in as you took your son out of Komiko's arms to burp him.

Neji gives you a kiss a smiles, "How's he been?"

"He's really good, thanks to Komiko and Chain, they help me out alot," After the baby burps you hand him over to Neji.

The baby opens his eyes and looks up at Neji. He has Neji's eyes and a weird combonation of your green hair with Neji's black hair. He had green highlights but the over all color is black, "He'll grow up to be a great shinobi."

You nod in agreement as Neji kisses his forehead, "I'll be here for a few hours since I'm not needed right now."

"Awwww Neji's gonna be spending father/son time with his baby," Said Chain.

"At least he has a baby," Said Komiko.

"Uh-oh!" Mumbled Chain.

"She's implying something brother," You said as you sat next to Neji on the couch, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"Damn!"

Both you and Neji laugh at him as he was taken away by Komiko.

end...


End file.
